Escaping the Heart
by Zorra de Plata Loco
Summary: When one can't take the pain burning their heart, they try all means of escaping it... But will the results of this be expected?
1. Escaping the Heart

_I know this doesn't make up for not updating my other story as promised... I'll be sending phoenixfirekitsune_ _the next chapter for _Touched By a Babe _as soon as I can! Mid-term reviews have been harsh and have taken much time from my writing... The mid-terms are next week and with them over hopefully everything will return to normal... _

_I know it's a lame excuse, but yes, I do need to study, especially for my Honors English class XP I'm horrible at writing essays... :sighs: _

_Anyway, I hope you like this! It's a one shot but if asked by a few reviewers, I might make it a few chapters (In time of course eh hehe...)_

_(Please excuse errors if found... this story is quite old and even though I did a quick scan through, there will be those that I've missed) _

_Thanks again and please do review! XD_

_(edited: A reminder to all that I don't own YYH... (as if anyone on this site owns anything but their stories, ne?... I just don't want to get sued so... yeah XP))_

* * *

_**:Escaping the Heart:**_

A sigh displaced the air of the quiet room as the crimson haired boy laid cross legged on his bed. It seemed as though today was just a nightmare in his eyes.

It was merely two hours prior that an event occurred which sent him to this four-wall cage. This event was like no other he had ever faced before and in all reality he didn't know how to react to it. Should he have argued that this was unjust?

No, that would not have helped matters, he decided. So he took his punishment with a calm, clear head, even though he knew he was not at fault.

Raps upon his looking glass of the outside world sent Kurama tumbling back to reality and his eyes to cast to it. There, separated by the thin plane, was the dark, sodden man he had grown to love.

Stealthily he crept to the window and unhatched the lock, the wind and rain greeting him as the small figure slid inside with a grunt of acknowledgment.

"Hello Hiei, how are you?" he asked, trying anything to not sound as hurt as he truly was.

Unfortunately for him, Hiei was capable of sensing the distress radiating off him the moment he set foot in the dry, stale room.

Nothing needed to be said as the other's red eyes hardened and his glare set to work.

An ache set in Kurama's chest before he turned away from the accusing eyes, "Lets get you into something dry, you wouldn't want to get sick now, would you?"

"As if a ningen disease could infect me," the small one growled as he rid himself of his soaked cloak.

A smile twitched upon the taller one's face as he searched through his drawers, "Whatever the case, I'm sure you would rather be warm."

The springs squeaked as he settled himself onto the piece of furniture, "You are avoiding it, fox."

"What am I–" he stopped in mid-sentence as he turned to face Hiei, "Hiei! If I've told you once, I've told you twice, don't sit on my bed while wet!"

The dragon master raised a fine brow and smirked, "You're more testy today than usual."

"Hiei, take this and go get changed please... I'll goto the linen closet and change the sheets," he sighed out before placing the clothes onto the bed.

He would have continued out of his bedroom door too if not for the firm grip that latched itself upon his wrist, "Yes Hiei, is there anymore that I can do for you?"

His friend was never much for speaking, but his actions sure enough brought his point across and at this moment he was glaring meaningful at the fox.

The redhead turned his head away, "Please don't give me that look Hiei... I don't know if I can handle that right now."

The jagan wielder jerked hard at the other's arm, sending the now startled fox to fall forward onto the cushioned mattress, "Hn. You're distracted."

With a huff the other sat upright and set his hair back into place, "Yes, yes, whatever pleases you, Hiei..."

Red eyes blinked as if just noticing the loss of luster in the green ones.

Kurama stood, "Is there anything I can get you; food, a drink?"

"Hn... What's going on, fox?"

"Nothing to concern yourself with, I assure you. I'll get you something to eat and some dry sheets, in the mean time get changed and make yourself at home."

He scowled at the ningen clothing placed before him and put it on. After which, he placed his wet clothes on the floor.

"Here you go Hiei..." the redhead paused and stared at the mess on his floor and his bed with a blank look.

After placing the cookies and clean sheets he had gathered onto the desk, Kurama set to work on collecting the wet garments and bed covers and left the room yet again.

"Busying himself... an act of desperateness to avoid thinking about something," Hiei mumbled to himself once deciding to take away Kurama's duty of remaking the bed.

"Why thank you Hiei. That was very kind of you," Kurama smiled though his eyes didn't quite follow the action of supposed happiness.

"Hn, spill it," he grunted, again plopping down on the bed to lounge.

The other cleared his throat lightly as he sat himself at his desk, "It's quite a... miserable day isn't it."

Any other would have thought this was directed to the outside world in which was a mess of gray clouds and wetness, but his tone suggested more and it was thinly underlined with grief.

One would also think Hiei didn't care at all about the other's troubles for his lack of trying to force the truth out. In reality though, he was first trying to calm the one with soothing thoughts transmitted by his jagan.

Slim fingers ran through cascading red hair, straightening out unseen tangles, "Hiei..."

"Hn?"

"Please stop it, it only makes things hurt so much more...," he whispered slowly.

"What?"

"Fine..." he looked away, his eyes clouding up, "I suppose it was sottish of me to feel I could hide it..."

Hiei blinked away the surprise of being able to break through his friend's shield so easily to listen.

"It is something you'll ridicule me for, I'm sure... I mean, you've stated time and time again that to have ningen emotions is to be weak," he paused in hesitation, he fingers now pulling lightly at his hair to hold back something inside.

"Get on with it," his friend huffed irritably, eyeing the creature before him with slight caution.

"My–" he drew a shaky breath, his nerve now losing against his heartache, "F-forget it... Here have a cookie."

He held out the plate to the demon, but the other didn't move from his spot or even bother to look at him anymore.

"Hiei, is something... wrong?" he tentatively questioned, setting the sugary treats back down.

Impassive eyes showed slowly behind the lifting lids, "You know when I question something, I expect an answer, why else would I waste my breath. Yet here you are fumbling around for words about some shit. You're pathetic."

The glass fell to pieces before his eyes as the fox's shell finally crumbled completely and streams tumbled down his cheeks. Red hair feel forward in an attempt to hide himself but it was fruitless as the shorter demon's hand lifted it away for a clearer view.

"What is it that's causing you to...?" Hiei twitched lightly not able to finish as his friend fell forward to hide in his shoulder.

He slowly moved back to sit on the bed and uncomfortably patted his friend's back.

Hours must have passed before the crying supsided to sniffles and the fox pulled back with embarrassment, "I'm sorry..."

"Are you going to tell me what that was all about now?"

The jade eyes were too dry to tear anymore and so only his voice shook as he told what had happened.

"So... You're mother died in an accident this morning?"

Red hair bobbed, following the movement of it's owner.

"Good, now you have nothing left to hold you here," he smirked but the shocked, offended face sent him frowning again, "It was a joke. Death is something one must get over in order to keep on living. It's fate, why be sad about it when nothing can be done to get that life back?"

"I... suppose. Nonetheless, would you react that way if your sister were to?... It's one thing to say something, another to follow it."

The fire demon stiffened but nodded, "True..."

A small hand cupped the still trembling face as its thumb whipped away the trail the tears had left. He was uncertain in what he should do, as he had never had to deal with such emotions as his fox had... He had always found himself put under the spot-light of _causing _those disasters; the regular scapegoat.

Hiei shrugged, "Hn. Blame it on me than."

The other felt the hand lifting away and so used their own to hold it in place, "Why... Why would you say just a horrible thing...?"

Confused red eyes shifted away, "Others find comfort in it."

A weary smile formed itself upon the redhead's lips as he leaned forward, pressing them softly against the other's cheek, "That's... sweet of you to have offered, but no one should hold the blame in which is not their own."

The small frame stiffened as the other retreated, his eyes wide with shock. As quickly as the look came though, it disappeared, replaced with a look of indifference.

The other held his hand fondly, slowly releasing it to stand, "It's late and today's been an exhausting day, would you mind if we went to sleep early?"

"It stopped raining so..." Hiei trailed off after sensing the anxiety that rose, "I guess I have no choice but to..."

A form of relief was exhaled as clothes were gathered for sleeping.

Scarlet ran across his cheeks as he turned away quickly from the stripping fox, though he naughtily peaked ever so often. The light then went off and the darkness hid the bright blush.

"Hiei..." whispered the soft voice of the one that had crawled to lay beside him.

"What?"

"Thank you..."

A scowl reappeared on the childlike face as he rolled over to eye the other, "For _what_?"

Gentle hands came up to rest on the aforementioned face, "For trying to help, for being there..."

He adverting his eyes, "I'm sure the others could have done better."

Kurama moved closer, his arms drifting to lay upon Hiei's waist while his head moved to the other's shoulder, "It means so much more from you."

He jerked lightly before slowly relaxing into the gesture, "You're a baka."

There was silence after the comment, so naturally Hiei thought his friend was asleep or at the very least, trying to. That only lasted shortly though for soon light licks were placed delicately upon his neck.

A shiver racked through him, "Fox...?"

"You taste better than I had thought you would..." came the mumbled, almost sleepy reply.

The fire demon pulled away slightly and turned away, trying to avoid any more contact of _that_ kind.

This only encouraged the drowsy redhead to move forward, closer to the warmth.

"Kurama, " he waited for any sign of response, but nothing came.

With a huff he buried his face into the soft pillow and tried to catch some 'Z's.

It had to be long into the night when his eyes decided to open. At first he growled, not knowing what the hell brought him out of his slumber, but that was cast aside as the _thing_ made itself known.

He groaned lightly at first from the feeling before becoming stiff and only moving his eyes to look down. A hand, belonging to his bed mate, rubbed his chest in large circles.

Quickly he guided the hand away and tried to get up but it only brought about another blush as Kurama was roused.

"Is something the matter?" he sleepily grunted out as he rubbed the sand from his eyes.

"No, go back to sleep... I was just leaving."

This only farthered the redhead's efforts of waking up, "So soon? Why?"

The small figured plopped down at the foot of the bed, he might as well tell, after all he was never one to beat around the bush, "You're molesting me in your sleep, fox. The last thing you need at the moment is having to wake up being the forbidden child's mate, so go back to sleep, I'll show myself out."

That sure enough shut the other up and so Hiei started to gather his things, only too late noticing the body that snuck up from behind and engulfed him, "You would have me?"

Hiei was now the stunned one as the other continued their hold on him, "Y-you're delirious from lack of sleep and dehydration, go back to bed, baka."

The grip was still relentless as he tried to pull away.

"Hiei... Please don't leave... I promise I'll try and control myself better, I promise..." Kurama swore desperately, on the verge of pleading it sounded like.

He frowned slightly, settling down the items he had collected before rolling up in a small ball at the end of the bed.

Shifting made itself known as the bed moved slightly to its will. Hiei dared to peak back slightly only to be greeted by nothing.

His eyes darted around, wondering where the stealthy fox had gone, for he didn't even recall hearing the floor creak.

Again that night he froze, a hand petting his hair the cause, "I'm going for a small walk... I need some air, please be here when I return, it won't be long, honest."

Red eyes watched the dark retreating figure, the door's screech and closure the only sound left by the otherwise unhearable fox.

"Hn. Baka, thinking I'd wait for him..." he muttered, recollecting his things and walking out the door and down the hall to the laundry room.

Another heavy sigh departed those pink lips which were surrounded by flushed cheeks, caused only by the coldness of the wind.

He gazed around lightly at the concrete sidewalks and brick buildings. It looked all very cold, uninhabitable now... unbecoming...

"Hn. Do you honestly expect anything less from these ningens? They can't even take care of themselves, nonetheless the places they somehow managed to gain control of."

Kurama jumped lightly before bowing his head with another sigh, "Hiei... Must you sneak up on me?"

"If you weren't all depressed and shit, and accepted some things, you would have known I was here."

The frown on the other's face only furthered it's growth, "I thought I explained myself already to you, Hiei. You may not be able to understand, but let me put it in a way in which you will."

Green eyes peaked out from behind red bangs, "Remember that pain caused by the implantation of your Jagan?... Well perhaps double that and center all the burning emotion of hurting on your heart... That's... what's happening..."

He paused to grab lightly at his jacket, pulling it closer to himself, "My mother... she taught me the one thing my past life never thought to or could learn... and so, in return for all those sacrifices she gave me, I... I did all I could to make her happy, I did things that she herself was not given the chance to do. Now, now I can't say I know what to do... For, Hiei, I lived _for_ her and truth be told, I cannot remember how to live without her..."

Hiei felt his eye twitch before a scowl took form, "Pathetic... Letting your ningen emotions take you this far. You're fully capable of living for yourself, when you realize _that _I _might_ return."

He turned his back to the redhead, his feet moving to his will in the opposite direction.

It was only a moment later a sword was drawn and the figure whipped around, "Lower your plants, fox. I refuse to stay if self-pity is all you're handing out..."

The demon trailed off, seeing the fox not at all transferring his energy to the flowers, but to himself. The red hair turned silver as its body grew ears, tails, and into a fox.

The head of the now silver fox bowed in disgrace before darting off, out of sight.

His sword dropped to his side, his mouth falling a tad agape, "He can shape-shift into his _fox_ form...? Why did he never tell me this?"

He clenched his teeth and cursed, "Koenma will have your head for this. He knows that you can't control your Youko form as it is. Your fox form is probably even worse..."

With that, Hiei flitted off in the direction the silver furred fox had went.

The grass gave way to his feet as he tentatively walked across it, "Fox, come out, I know you're here."

"_Why? You've already stated you would not stay if I were _pitying_ myself... I still have those _ningen emotions_ as well_,_"_ the voice echoed throughout his head.

"_Whatever, baka. Just make sure Koenma doesn't catch you like this,"_ he made a face of anger but never gained the chance to leave as the grass engulfed him.

His sword was quickly in hand, but his efforts at escaping were futile. His arms and legs were soon stretched to their max and tethered down.

"Kurama, baka! Cut this shit out!" he twisted and pulled, even tried to power up his fists with flames, yet it didn't work... That left him stunned temporally.

"_Hush, wouldn't want a _ningen_ to find you like this, ne? That would be kind of demeaning for a _demon_ to be helped by a _ningen_..."_ a few short, rueful chuckles sounded after that, which certainly caught Hiei's attention.

It was as if his will to escape had ceased when his body just stilled and his face contorted to a pained look.

This drew the fox out of hiding as he crept up beside the demon. Eyes didn't meet as the red were forcibly closed.

"_Hiei?.."_

He saw the fire demon's jaw clench further as response. A sudden hurt spread throughout his small chest, something he had never felt before in this form.

Whimpers and one small nudge persuaded Hiei to cast open his eyes and look at the foolish fox. Though what was seen was something he never expected to see.

The silver beauty was bitting at his paw, while his tails spazed out and thumped and jerked in different directions.

"_Fox, you fool! Stop that!"_

The amber eyes looked up from their work to gaze sorrowfully at the other, before continuing.

The fight for freedom now raged on even more violent than the last, _"You baka! Stop this! Why the fuck are you gnawing at your damn paw!"_

"_I feel something... it hurts, yet I know not what it is. So, I counteract it with another pain I do know of,"_ was the reply as crimson started in streams down the petite leg and dripped down from pointed teeth.

"_Well, fool, did it work, huh! Is this how desperate you've become? You can't cure your sorrow so to–"_

The blades of green laid now pointed underneath his back, only enough for warning. A last lick was heard before the animal perched itself atop of the demon's chest, causing the grass to only dig further into the other's backside.

Red stained the fox's mouth from his earlier acts and the wetness that seeped into his shirt let him know that he was still bleeding.

"What's the point of this, hmm? Can't live your new life so you take up the old?"

"_Isn't that what you've be trying to plant into my head from the beginning? To leave this way of life and rejoin in that of killing, stealing, and whoring? Don't deny this, Hiei."_

The gold abysses laid solely on those of red, waiting for a retort or some other crude remark.

"_I suppose you've gotten your wish now. With casting away that which I have learned in the past years of this life, I can become the slut, the robber, and the back stabber you wanted! By giving up the very thing my mother taught me, I can become that heartless creature that you dreamed of! With forgetting all that I can forget the very pain that dwells in my heart- Shuichi's heart... I can forget her, and I can forget you, and I can forget Yusuke, and– and I can forget _everyone_..."_

Claws came out in his flight of angered thoughts before recoiling as again another ache thundered through him, _"I can just forget..."_

Hiei breathed in lightly, never for a moment failing to remember the blades that pricked his skin and the claws that just retracted from his chest, _"If forgetting were possible in this form, you wouldn't be hurting so badly and recalling all that caused it. You'll never escape the pain, your heart is still the same as it always will be, the only thing that changes is what you think affects it. Remember, fox, it take years to blank something out of memory yet only a moment to recall it..."_

Tiny legs pounced off him and settled with laying down, hiding his face in his mass of tails, _"Anything's worth a try, for pain such as these emotions do not register the same way as in my other forms... It is but an ache that_ _comes as frequently as my heart beat..."_

Hiei shook his head back and forth, the only part of him that wasn't tied down, "If reverting back to your old self is only to rid yourself of those feelings, count me out. I'm done with you. Not once had I expected _this_ from the fox I knew and came to know better. Pathetic, what would your mom say if she were here?"

"_As I knew already..." _came the vague reply.

"Well then, let me go."

The fox licked gingerly at his paw, his face relaying nothing of his thoughts or what he was going to do.

"_They shall unwind once I'm far enough away... Farewell, please send my regards to... to Shuichi's old friends."_

Another set of vines erupted from the ground, incasing the figure coming towards them, _"Yes, farewell to you too, Yusuke."_

A rueful look took surface in the golden eyes before the silver animal darted off into the woods.

"Koenma's going to kill him! He's going to get imprisoned and we're the ones that are going to have to hunt him down!" the young detective bellowed out, fussing and pulling at the still strong bindings.

Hiei's eyes clasped firmly shut, which Yusuke took as an act of anger though it was of another emotion entirely, one too strange for the small one to explain in a word as ningens had, "He's contract was up and has been up for quite a while... Mine, on the other hand is not..."

Small arms ripped out from ground at feeling the restrictions lighten up, "Report what I have told you anyone else, Detective, and I will kill you... I fear not imprisonment of the Rekai..."

The demon flitted off in the direction of the fox, leaving a baffled teen behind, "What the hell? He's the one that called me down here!"

It didn't take the speedy demon long to get to where the fox was. The injured paw was helping him out, as it left a trail as well as slowed the other down.

"Change back, _now_."

"_Why do you follow one that you detest? It's quite unlike you,"_ was the only reply as he slide under the tree roots through a small opening.

Right away the small figure was there, sending his hand underneath to try and grasp at the fur, _"Get out you damn fox! I swear you're trying my last bit of patience!"_

His youki seemed to bubble on edge, held back with little force in warning to the small creature.

"_Why is what I do bothering _you_ so much Hiei? If you have anything to say, state it now! I will wait no longer for it..."_

Hiei snorted, his tiny hand still groping for something soft, _"Hn. What other answer do you need? You're smart enough to realize that I would sooner kill myself in this world full of baka ningens if not for having another demon to be around."_

Teeth leeched on to the appendage that was searching, _"Is _that_ all you have to say to me? That I was merely there because otherwise you would _kill yourself_! You said I was pathetic for those emotions I held, perhaps you are pathetic for never experiencing them... Good bye!"_

The fingers wrapped themselves around the jaw that was bitting into their palm, _"Where do you plan on going? You're cornered under this tree!"_

A dark chuckle changed all that he thought as the fox soon stated, _"Do you think I would just go down here to hide? Fool, there's a portal down here, just big enough to fit me through."_

All his movement stopped, his hand losing it's bearings, his body going slack, _"You... were actually going to leave..."_

The mouth left his hand, _"I wasn't lying, Hiei. I said my good byes for a quite obvious reason."_

The small one fell backwards on his behind, lifting his hand up yet not observing it as his gaze could not focus, "Y-your really leaving...? No, no you can't be..."

A set of golden suns peered out from where they were, _"Yes, Hiei, I truly am..."_

A shiver crept up the demon's spine causing him to pull his knees to his chest for warmth as all seemed to leave him, "_No..._"

"_Yes I am,"_ the fox growled firmly, quite feed up with repeating himself.

Another tremor racked his body as he tried farther to curl in on himself. Nothing leaving his lips that were now so firmly caught between his teeth.

It is with that the frigid silver fox, who undoubtably caused this fire demon to lose his warmth, departed from this world.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_I decided to make it a short series- or so it is right now XD. I don't quite know why, but I'm really getting into the story!... No I don't like putting them (Kurama and Hiei) through torture... but... :zips mouth: Anyway, there is more to come so just wait! It's odd, in my opinion, how things happen so just... wait and read XD... _

_Anyway, enjoy and thanks to my reviewers: **mitsukai **(thanks! XD I did try and edit as best as I could hehe. I'm glad you liked it! Here's the some more!), **Jessica** (thanks! XD), and **kuramaismine** (Hehe thanks! Here's the next chapters and perhaps a few answers! C;)_

* * *

The figure rocked back and forth on the ground, refusing to move from his spot. It had been this way ever since the other left...

His hair, a once striking black, now laid limp, overgrown, and down his back. His eyes that once instilled fear, were dulled with sleepless nights.

"Hiei, will you please eat, if not for yourself, than for me?" the soft voice was the only one to ever truly reach his ears after what had happened years ago.

With a small grunt he looked up with unfocused eyes before grabbing at the volunteered meal. His teeth chewed but he felt not the rush of flavors or the fullness the food offered the otherwise empty stomach.

The girl watched her brother eat and her sorrow went out to him, whether he wished for it or not.

Years, only two to be exact, had passed since Kurama had left, yet he still suffered. The worst part of it all was, though he felt the squeezing of his heart, he knew not what to do about it. It drove him mad, until finally, he closed himself to all.

His term for the Rekai was now long over, yet he could not return to the Makai in search for the fox... The ability to fight with his youki was cut off, most likely due to his turmoil and the affects that had on the Jagan... It left him to fall completely into a solid state of worthlessness.

With no longer being able to protect the life of his sister, he lost all hope on everything. For his own life revolved around that one thing, or so he thought...

"Yo, Hiei, how are you doing today?" another voice asked, weighed down by the deepness that came with maturing.

The former fire demon made no move, his eyes gazing off into space.

"Yeah... Well, it took a long time and crap but..." he trailed off, knowing the small broken man was still paying no mind to him.

"Right... Um, Kuwabara bring him in, the wards are already in place."

A tall young man huffed as he dragged a still struggling creature behind him, "Urameshi, I'm not sure if this ki leash was the best idea... I think it's hurting him–"

Yusuke muttered a few choice curses before picking the creature up by its scruff, "Play nice now..."

The man would have added more such as, _"You heartless bastard!"_, had it not been for his gain of control over his own will. Nonetheless, it didn't stop him from tossing the thing like a rag doll into a wall.

Not even the slamming of a door disturbed the demon's solitude nor had the loud yelp made by the animal.

Shakily the creature regained his bearings and shook himself off, only then did he come to realize more certainly another in the room.

From where he now stood, the other looked fairly familiar, yet, he couldn't believe it to be _him_.

Tentatively the fox approached, first eyeing him from the back before circling to the front. His golden eyes searched the red, yet they didn't, couldn't, meet with the crimson ones... It was him, it was Hiei...

_"Hiei...?_"

If possible, the other stiffened more, though still nothing occurred.

Kurama sat there, ears twitching and tails fidgeting but just the same, doing nothing other then staring blankly at the dark one.

_"Nice hair, must be hard to run with," _the fox said not being able to think of anything else.

The last thing the golden abysses saw of Hiei was a smudge of black before suddenly he was pulled into the air by a force behind him, "Two years... Haven't been able to do that..."

A struggle was put forth by the fox, "Stop."

He stilled for the moment, _"What the fuck, Hiei!"_

"I _hate_ you," he hissed out, his voice raspy with two years of no use.

_"Great, than tell _them_ that! It wasn't like I wanted to come here!"_

This only made things worse off, the grip tightening around his throat only to be thrown into a wall once again.

He yelped as his back slammed against the solid barrier, his form falling limp to the floor.

"You left... m-my power left... I'm... cold, so cold..." the other whispered as he returned to his spot on the floor to rock back and forth.

He stumbled to sit up, but once he had, he wondered if his old friend even _realized_ that he was really here.

He barked out a laugh, _"Alright, this is some type of joke, isn't? Okay, I apologize, happy? But nonetheless I'm going back to the Makai. Being here brings back..."_ he drew out his last thought, seeing nothing twitch on the still figure.

A few calls of his friend's name didn't help, it seemed only when his head nudged at the other's arm did it finally awakened him.

The eyes blinked lightly and gazed down from their spot before they glazed over, "Fools... They're fools... they'll never find him... He's gone, long gone... gone, gone forever... forever gone..."

_"Hiei...? Are you–" _

"Kurama?..." the same soft voice from this morning asked as she closed the door softly behind her.

He quirked his head to the side in question.

"H-How have you been?..." she meekly enquired as her form drew closer to that of her brother's.

Kurama bowed his head, _"What happened... to him?"_

"Hiei, brother?"

The black hair moved with his motions to look up.

"How are you today?"

He grunted, his eyes drifting back down to the wooden floor of the temple room.

_"What happened to him?"_ he asked again, a bit more forceful.

Yukina turned to him, "He's been this way for quite awhile... basically ever since you left. I can't say I truly know what happened, but it unquestioningly was done because of your absence... At first... no one saw him spiraling down into... this, but they had noticed his lack in ability to use his powers... He couldn't even run as fast as Yusuke in the end..."

_"Why do you point the blame at me though?"_ he almost growled out, but caught himself.

A light pink tickled her cheeks as she gently ran her hand through Hiei's hair, "He doesn't talk often... but when he does, it's always something about having lost his warmth underneath the morning trees... You did leave him in a forest, in the morning, right?"

An old pain pounded in his chest, he had been selfish, he had been absent minded. Why didn't he notice Hiei indeed had a heart and as such, did endure pains it brought along.

"Kurama...? Why are you... in your fox form?"

_"It... deals with pain better than my others." _he supplied in a claim tone.

"May-Maybe... if you were to shift into your ningen form... Hiei would respond?"

The silver fox held up his nose in such a way that told his negative answer.

Yukina's lip quivered lightly as her hand ceased its movement, her eyes holding back the salty tears, "_Why?_ I mean, I thought you were his best friend?... If I recall correctly, you even confessed your love for him to me those many years ago, before I knew he was even my brother... So why?"

_"This form holds no emotions. To change back into Shuichi would mean I would also have to regain those damned feelings... So, no." _

"B-but, everyone has _some_ type of feelings, ningen or not! They must just be different... For, I have emotions even if I'm Koorime! Hiei does too, as well as Yusuke and Koenma... If you don't do this... you're just- just heartless!"

Her tears leaked down her cheeks, solidifying in midair before hitting the floor in a few small clicks.

Hiei's hands gripped at his pants, his Jagan glowing out of control from beneath the ward placed upon it.

His sister stepped back shock stilling the tears in place, "Brother?"

His face didn't turn towards her as his thick voice spoke again, "I made you cry..."

"W-what? Oh... Oh! Hiei, no you didn't, I swear! I... um... I just–"

A crimson spot showed through the ward as Hiei curled tighter in on himself, visibly shaking.

_"What the hell's wrong with him now?"_

"I don't know exactly what... I think... it has something to do with him wanting to protect me... I can only guess that he has never been one to cry... so his Jagan does... with blood."

_"And he called me pathetic–"_

"It's only because he never really had a childhood! He couldn't have had any time to really _learn_ to deal with showing his feelings!" she defended.

"Yukina! What did I say before! Leave the shrimp and the ass alone!" came a thick, arrogant shout.

She hesitantly crept to the door, "Kuwabara, I just cannot–"

He opened the door and gave the shorter one a look, "He has to deal with what he caused himself."

"But he... he won't! He has actually reverted back to the cold-hearted youko of legends–" she pleaded but was cut short by a large finger.

The look he gave her was one of slight hope, "He was the smartest of us all, I'm sure he hasn't. After all, he wouldn't want to disgrace his mom that way, he has more honor than that!" he gave a large goofy smile before showing the girl out and closing the door again.

_"As if a ningen deserves honor_," he huffed, his nose scrunching up.

His sight set upon the lump of black in the middle of the room, _"Sad excuse for a demon."_

"I... know," he admitted softly, more as if he were speaking to himself. Nonetheless, the response stunned the fox.

_"I thought you said once you'd rather die than live without purpose. Isn't that what you would call this?" _

His eyes locked with the gold from beneath his arm that lay grasping at his legs,"Then... do the honors of killing me... The others refused... I will only let those stronger then what I once was kill me...I suppose you'll have to do..."

_"Hmph, I don't kill those who go beg for it." _

Hiei's eyes glazed over again, returning back to it's original state, "So close, so far, from the toast, from the star..."

_"What the..."_ the silver head quirked to the side in slight question and amusement.

"One wishes on a star and shares that toast with friends, but that wish is always so far, and the ones that matter the most are close... but you never realize this until too late..." he explained in an almost childlike voice, had it not been so deep.

_"So now you speak?"_ Kurama laughed out.

"She... was listening before... I've hurt her enough... she doesn't need to hear my voice, it only causes her more pain..." the whisper was as soft as the wind and just as impassive.

_"So why stay? Why say you hate me in front of her?"_ the fox snorted.

"As I said... when you left... my powers did... I couldn't hold back that truth, for I do..."

The amber eyes rolled in irritation, _"Don't put the blame on me, it is yourself, dumbass. Plus, your powers seemed to be working a few moments ago!"_

"Yukina is right... you have emotions in all forms... For, if you can show anger, as you now are, you can show all feelings..." Hiei muttered out, his small hands going to his forehead to pull at the dirtied ward.

He was ready with some witty remark but his thoughts stopped as the other's Jagan was seen. It looked to have scars around it and the once violet iris was now black or at the very least a very dark purple.

The black hair veiled in front of the pale demon's face, hiding him, "Who knew that a Jagan could change color... or that when it happens it feels as though you're getting it implanted all over again..."

_"Idiot... Remove the wards so I can at least get out of this damn place. I sick of this already."_

Hiei shook his head as a hand rose to touch the wall. Right away his fingers were burnt by the sparks, but they remanded against it, as if not feeling it at all.

A growl rose as foot steps were heard rushing towards the room.

The sparks were going crazy by now, almost engulfing his hand in flames, "Closest warmth I can get..."

He pulled it back and hid it within his sleeve as his eyes again glazed over and his unharmed hand making quick work of replacing the ward on his jagan.

The small figure slowly rose, his cloak giving off faintly how thin he had become. He waited before the door and once it opened he left, leaving behind him a wide eyed Kuwabara and Yusuke.

The fox gave off as much as a smirk as he could before trying his hand at leaving. He, on the other hand, was glared at and the door closed too close to his nose for comfort.

He paced back and forth in the small room, needing to escape. No sooner was it thought that the window was opened from the outside. Right away he jumped onto the sill, only again to be greeted with the indifferent Hiei who 'hn'ed before walking off.

Hesitantly Kurama followed the retreating figure only to be insulted, "What are you, a homeless dog? I thought you wanted to leave. Well, leave..."

_"You hate it here, so tell me the true reason you stay. It doesn't matter that you have no powers, you still have your sword skills."_

"At one time I perhaps would have told you, now I shall not..."came his harsh whisper. His legs seemed to jerk ever so often, as if they had not moved in a long time, though that may be true.

Kurama now saw the full length of the black hair, it was down to his knees and the white that once was a cute star burst looked merely like highlights now. The gravity defying spikes were long gone.

_"You told me this much already, why not that?"_ he chuckled lightly.

"Because... because you no longer understand these ningens... and it took me this long to understand them... and now that I do, I understand what you once said about them... but now I have no one to talk to about that..." he jumped into his old sitting place in the trees before again hugging at his knees.

Another pang went through Kurama and he growled, _"Oh stop that shit! You're not making me stay!" _

"Nor am I trying to... So leave... Returning to your pals in the Makai, tell them I am no more and that it was you who had killed the forbidden child... You'll get more fame with that... perhaps if you go back the Koorime island you'll be rewarded too..."

He threw a bag down from his spot before climbing higher, "They'll need proof, that should be enough and then you can sell it."

The silver nose nudged at the canvas-tie bag before working it open, spilling the contents, _"Crimson gems... are these yours Hiei...?_"

"Hn... My Jagan's... As Yukina has said, I cannot cry," came the meek reply.

_"Tff. I'm not taking these, Hiei." _

"Fine... leave them there then. They're not mine to keep... It is said that they belong to the one that they were cried for..." he mumbled out, now standing at the very tip of the tree, like he did years ago.

The breeze caused him to sway slightly and his hair to drift along with it, it was an odd sight...

Kurama curled up and hid his face under his tails as the pain ached through him yet again, _"Hiei..._"

"Hn?"

_"Why do you keep bringing me back to this pain?" _

"I suppose mine and your pains are the same... each caused because ourselves but brought on by another..." he sighed, his eyes closed as he absorbed fresh air.

_"And why exactly do you suffer? You say it's because of me, but why!"_

"Don't know really... Ningens have a word for it... though I feel it to be unjust... I guess it's almost like what your mother taught you, but you taught it to me..."

The silver fur stood on end as he rose to hiss, _"You lie. Stop! Stop always deceiving me!"_

The outburst was unexpected and pounded in his head causing him to lose his footing. His hands went out frantically, grabbing at the branches as he tumbled down only for them to snap. He took a deep, shaky breath as his eyes shut and he curled in on himself.

Golden eyes watched in terror before letting his instinct take over.

Hiei let out a gasp when suddenly something enveloped him before he tumbled to the ground. His eyes crept opened slowly, red covered his face.

He freed his arms and wrapped them around the person holding him. His voice almost cracked as he spoke, "Kurama..."

Kurama froze, frightened and disbelieving at what he had just done.

The small demon pulled back at feeling the other stiffen and scooted away. His head went to the side when he finally uttered out, "Sorry... I just thought..."

The fox looked down shakily at his now long fingers, at his hair that had grown even without wearing the form, and at his legs that extended more than he remembered it to. Almost immediately his hand gripped at his chest as his mouth fell agape.

"It hurts... worse than I can recall..." he managed a few moments later.

Red eyes looked almost secretly at the other through his long bangs, "I suppose that is what happens when you try to escape something... it comes back tenfold. I had warned you that it was inescapable... to forget that is..."

"Why... Why did I change back...?"

"I hope that that question was directed to yourself... for you are the only one who will truly know the answer..." came the meek reply.

The redhead frowned deeply and shook his head, "I- I don't know–"

"Yes you do... What was your last thought? Why did you choose to save me?"

"What has made _you,_ of all people, become so–"

"Much like what you once were?..." Hiei cut in, hiding a very small smirk that formed.

"Why are you doing this, Hiei? Damn it, why!" his fist pounded the ground before him, chasing away any form of amusement from the other demon's face.

"What you're asking is, why did I become this way?... Or maybe it's why is it bothering you so? Either answer is... obvious..."

The young looking man quivered, as if a chill had just went up his spine, "A demon cannot feel those emotions though... You're lying to me again... you're using me again!"

Hiei's head jerked to full attention at that, "Has going back to the Makai really corrupted your mind?... You know I tell no lies, I bear the truth no matter the harshness–"

"Oh, than what about all those years you hid your true identity from your own sister?" Kurama returned, bearing his dulled fangs as was his fox's instinct.

The other jumped up, fists clenched at his sides, "You know fully well why I did that! She doesn't deserve to have such a worthless brother! She didn't deserve to have her dreams dashed away because of me still existing! She doesn't deserve anything that will soil her existence. A-and... I don't deserve her or any other happiness... I'm scum, lower than the dirt beneath my own feet... It was foolish of me to even think myself higher than the ningens."

The green eyes lay wide, completely unbelieving at what was happening before them. Had he really stooped so low that he was now thrusting swords at already tender areas? Had he indeed just caused this demon, this old pal of his, to crumble once again under his touch?... Had he really lost his heart?

"I'm sorry, Hiei... I'm so sorry... I shouldn't have- I know that's a sore subject–"

"It makes no difference... that issue is in the past anyway," came the slow whisper, "I also never used you... Well, at least once I got to know you, that is..."

Kurama looked up blankly at Hiei, "You've changed so much, Hiei..."

A soft snort replied, "As have you, but can we say that it was all for the best?"

"I don't know..."

"Whatever... Well, thanks anyway... I guess I'll go return to the temple, Yukina's bound to be worrying..." he turned his back towards him with a small sigh as he began his walk back.

"Wait, Hiei!"

The black head bowed slightly, "What is it?"

"I..." the fox trailed off, unsure to why he had even called out.

A small, sad chuckle departed his lips, "Kurama, you keep saying, I don't know, I don't know... Am I suppose to force the reason out from your lips? I think not... So, do what you please... After all, you succeeded thus far without following your gut..."

"Well, maybe I do know but it's something that will never be!"

Red eyes peered lightly over his shoulder, "And what would that be? What is it that you think I could never do?... To feel? It is a new concept, yes, but nonetheless I've been learning to be more in touch with it with my demon powers gone and all..."

"If you must know, it's like my Jagan is locking it away... and every so often... it locks away my ability _to_ talk... _to _move... It is a rare occasion that I've been able to talk this long... and I feel it closing me off again so unless you wish to carry me back, it's best to let me go and thus you can leave as well..."

The demon clad in black again began his journey towards the temple, not truly caring if he made it there before the Jagan took back his ability to move... He knew either way that he'd be returned, he was like a lost dog with a tag, everyone who was in the area knew where he belonged...

The red hair draped around his form as he watched his hands clasp at the grass rhythmically. His eyes yearned to leak but he refused to succumb to such a thing, "I'm over this... He's just looking for my pity... Looking for what I once had for him... That was years ago... and even _if_ I believed that what he says could be true..." he trailed off again, looking up slightly but finding no more of his dark friend.

"Is it possible that I _can_ still l-love...?" he shook his head, "No, it's lust, no love, there's no such thing..."

He pulled himself together and picked up the gems that were left behind, "Baka... I told him to take these back..."

His hand twitched every so often at a too familiar pain road through him. He sighed a myriad of times before he had reached the temple's window that had been his escape not too long ago.

"Hiei... you forgot theses..." he peaked through the window only to be shocked.

Kurama jumped backwards before blowing on his hand, "If it's warded, it wouldn't matter whether it was touched from the inside or out..."

The angry green eyes burned into the red, "Whatever. I was just returning your crap for you–"

The small face twitched before backing up slightly, "Not... mine..."

"Look, I don't care. You created them, they _are _yours," the slender hand tossed them through the window but when he went to move he found himself cornered by slightly shorter, more muscular being.

"Where are you goin'?"

The cool fox wasn't intimidated in the least as he shoved passed the person, "Back to the Makai. I don't wish to be here, he doesn't want me here, so I shall leave."

His head shook back and forth sadly as the redhead made his leave, "You really don't get it, do you, Kurama? What you've managed today is not to be taken lightly... He hasn't even spoken _a real sentence_ for over a year and a half...Not that you'd care. I mean, you've forgotten your own mother, Shiori, who at one time you've would have– Wait, almost did die for, quite a few times in fact."

Another pang surged through the fox before he snapped around, "Why can't you let the dead rest! Must you insist on bringing this up?... Plus, I don't give a shit what you say. It's not me that caused this, it's him; his Jagan. That's what causes his periods of–"

"Shut up! God, think about what you say! You're smart and it doesn't take a genius to fucking realize what _caused_ the Jagan to do that! Man, you're pathetic, you're in denial! I mean, do you see your face? You're not use to others being able to read it, are you? You're not in your fox form and so guilt is etched all over you," Yusuke growled out barely holding back his temper.

"Be it guilt or weariness? Only I shall know and if it were guilt it would be not for Hiei. The one I once loved was not this– this bag of bones. Plus, as I now came to realize, there was no _love_ it was lust nothing more and nothing less."

Big brown eyes softened as they gazed at the sight before them, "Man... what happened to you? You once were all about protecting your loved ones and saying that you were not the cold bastard Youko... It's like with your mother's _death _came Shuichi's as well... All you promised, all you strived for became another wilted flower of yours..."

He paused before his softer tone hardened, "Guess what though, buddy? This is not something that can just be thrown away, left to become dirt. Your mother's spirit, if you didn't know, is still in process in the Spirit World. How do you think she would feel if her... _wonderful, caring son _was that of a fairy tale?..."

"Is that meant to be a threat? First off a spirit already in Spirit World has no recollection of their past life–"

"Oh? I'm sure Koenma would say different..." a small smirk played on the detective's lips as he drew out an old, familiar communicator.

"Must he torture her too? Is there anyone that has not felt his wrath?" Kurama mumbled.

"God, Kurama, you need a summary on what's happened since you left. You departed in such a rush, you automatically assumed she _was_ dead."

His head jerked up at that, "What? B-but she is! I was there– her heart stopped beating! You–"

Yusuke threw his hands in the air with frustrations before turning on his heel, "You're in denial about everything, aren'tcha? Whatever man, you're a lost cause if that's the case."

His long fingered hand went out, gripping at the turned person, "Yusuke, you've better not be deceiving me! You've better not be using this as some ploy to make me stay!"

"Damn, to think I thought you were once smart," he jerked the offending hand off his shoulder, "You should know that I wouldn't lie about shit like this."

The young man huffed and looked through the window before frowning, "So much for that lasting..."

"Don't get off topic. If it be true, show me proof, _now_. I know for certain that she was... dead... I felt her soul depart..." he ended softly yet portrayed no sadness.

"Yo, Hiei? Come on man, wake up!–" the man leaned forward on the window reaching in but was pulled back out.

"_Yusuke_... You're trying my patience. You know he won't respond so stop dawdling."

"Yukina! Can you come here?" Yusuke called and just as quickly the girl entered the room.

"Yes, Yusuke?... Oh, Hiei's... back..." her soft voice saddened as she knelt beside her brother.

"Yeah, can you check his hand? It's probably charcoal now."

Her small hands pulled back the black cloak and she gasped. Kurama couldn't help but wince as he saw the charred skin that he was, more or less, responsible for.

The detective wrinkled up his noses in disgust, "Take care of him, I've got to show this _great friend_ some... _things_." He all but threw the fox to the ground as he shoved him to the right, farther from the temple.

It wasn't too much later that Kurama had had enough of that treatment and he whipped out a grass blade. He held it right below the boy's throat before he could push him again, "We were allies, lets not have me kill you."

The chocolate eyes looked unimpressed before he pointed, "Go. Get out of my sight. You were not taken from the Makai merely to visit the soul you tore apart, in fact I took that upon myself. Koenma has business with you, go through that portal and if I don't get a conformation from him in the next hour, your head is mine."

Kurama's head moved back to gaze at Yusuke after looking at the portal, "So harsh, Yusuke. Though, if you're so doubtful, why not come along?" a smirk played on his lips now.

The man spat at the other's feet, "Spending time with a back stabber _and_ my love's killer for this long makes my stomach churn."

He made to turn but the slender fox's hand held him still, "You too? Alright, first off Hiei's not dead–"

His cheeks burned red with anger as he caught onto what Kurama was going to say, "_No _It is not Hiei I loved, he _is_ still alive. Unless you haven't heard, the Ningenkai was under attack a few months ago... Five A class demons somehow made it through the barrier, killed over two thousand people. Kuwabara and me were lucky to live, Keiko... unfortunately got caught in the middle..."

Kurama's green eyes locked with that of brown for but a moment before staring off at the portal, "And how, may I ask, was this my fault? How was _I _the _killer_?"

"It was because of you that our team fell apart... Had we all been working together we wouldn't have lost all those people, all their souls... The demons ate more than a hundred and fifty of their souls... That, I have to say, is worse than death... Much, much worse."

He gazed away, an impassive look set upon his face, "Well, just because those things happened, it doesn't make me the one at fault. I left, true enough, but was it not Kuwabara and you who did not pick up on what was happening to Hiei? So is it not you who's fault it was? You could have noticed it _if_ you cared to look."

With a swipe through his hair it turned silver as did his form turn taller and grow a pair of ears and a tail, "Farewell, if I have my way, this will be our last meeting."

"But, what about your mother? She is _still_ alive, fool."

The silver head turned slightly to peer over his own shoulder, "If that does happen to be, I'll do what I have to, no need for you to worry."

"And Hiei? Don't you care about him at all?" Yusuke growled.

The fox chuckled, "Why, Yusuke, whatever made you think that? Now, why are you stalling? Was it not you who just said you wished to spend as least time as you could with your _love's_ killer? Ha, love, how foolish, then again I shouldn't expect anything less from you."

The boy fought back his anger, "What is it your fingering in your hand? Care to reveal, perhaps return it, thief?"

Kurama stopped his hand's subtle movements before darkly saying, "Farewell" and entering the gateway between the Ningenkai and Rekai.

He blinked lightly as the brightness welcomed his eyes

A small twitch upon his face caused his lips to quirk into a faint smile as his eyes closed and body relaxed, falling limply forward onto his bent knees. Almost immediately a gasp was heard and the door flung open leaving all to behold the sight of the fallen fighter.

She fell to her knees, her hair covering her face as her hands covered her eyes. The tears fell and rolled onto the ground and the carrottop kneeled beside her, pulling her to his side in which she then cried into.

"Why...? He was doing so well..." she cried as her small hands anchored themselves to his shirt.

"Yukina... Hiei's been dying for awhile now... I suppose he was just holding onto life in hopes of seeing Kurama again... It was you who helped him to last this long, you gave him that hope..." he whispered, holding onto her as she began to shake.

"But _why_? I don't understand... Ningens cherish true love like he had... yet it killed him, how could such–"

He held a large finger to her mouth, "If it were returned it is held highly... but if not it could cause others to pity the person... Hiei was never one to take that lightly... It causes things to become too real and once you realize you can't have something that you _really_ care for... it causes your heart to break."

Her tears subsided though her being still shook, "I don't understand... His heart was whole, I checked!"

Kuwabara kissed the top of her head but said no more as he quietly gazed upon the now in peace demon.

* * *

_There is more to come, not to fear... Don't kill me just yet either, okay?... :tries to smile but runs off just in case:_


	3. Chapter 3

_Well, here's the next chapter, please review... It helps the writing process so much more enjoyable to know others are entertained by it... Thanks! XD _

* * *

_Escaping the Heart: Chapter 3 _

The silver figure did a mock bow as he presented himself to the Prince of the Rekai, "Koenma, you called for my presence?"

The brunet sucked earnestly at his pacifier, "Yes, I did Kurama–"

The doors flew open and the blue ogre known as Jorge flew across the floor, "Koenma, Koenma!"

The infant looking ruler jumped up in his seat, "What have I told you about interrupting my meetings!"

Jorge bowed, "I'm sorry, sir... but this is important, take a look at what just popped up on Botan's list..."

He snatched the pad but before gazing upon it he stared at the other, "What are you doing with her black list?"

"She.. She was too upset to inform you herself..." he whispered with grief.

Quickly he flipped through the pages, "Well, what is it you want me to see–"

The papers fell to the tiled ground as Koenma's eyes fell upon the name, "How did this happen? He was kept safe and...Oh, I see... Well, go collect his soul, we're behind as it is."

"But- But Koenma sir!–"

"Do as I say!"

The ogre left hurriedly as the infant sucked more worriedly at his sucker, "Um... N-Now where was I...?"

"I believe you were going to say that you indeed did call for me. Though you did not reveal why," he replied lightly, pondering who had just passed on,"Care to reveal that and who sent you into shock?"

"Well, I was expecting Yusuke to be here as while but whatever the case, you did make it here... So here's the question, why did you leave?"

The golden eyes gave the other a blank look, "After two years you go looking for this answer? Well, why not ask Hiei, he knew."

The analyzing eyes noticed a small spark of sadness at the mention of the fire demon's name, "Koenma, who died?"

He cleared his tiny throat, "Hiei would not corporate in that matter... As for who died, I'm afraid that is Rekai business though I'm sure you already have figured it out."

The small figure jumped down from the chair and waddled to the giant doors, "Kurama, please follow me, I'd like for you to meet someone."

The tall fox demon leaned back on his right heal, a slight frown making its way to the surface, "Who would that someone be?"

With some difficulty the junior god opened the doors, "Follow and you shall see."

Reluctantly the fox glided behind the toddling toddler, "Still haven't improved on your walking, I see. How old are you now, five hundred?"

Grumpily the prince replied, "Father took away most of my good powers... So kindly refrain from commenting on such trivial matters." With one more huff he pushed open another large door and stood by its frame, gesturing for the other to go forth.

"Won't you be joining me?" he smoothly purred out.

A light dusk of pink scattered on the other's cheeks, "Youko, enter. It's either that or I'll have to take actions that neither of us will be pleased with..."

He slipped a stray silver hair behind his ear with a twist of a finger and stepped through the barrier, "This will send me somewhere else, correct? I suppose this will be our last meeting?"

"Yes, you're correct on the assumption that once you've closed this door you'll go... somewhere... But there is not our last meeting. Whatever the results you will be coming back here," he meekly replied as his eyes found interest in the titles of sparkling marble.

The youkia's own eyes gazed at the brightness ahead of him, "What is it you'll like me to find and return with? How will I return? Why should I go?"

"So many questions... But for the most part you know your answers already... I was so hoping for this to be easier, though with recent events you'll be searching for more then I had originally thought. As for why you should go... Well I'm afraid you have no other choice."

"Again, why?" he questioned, becoming weary of having unanswered enquiries.

The child-like face gazed up at the impassive one, "You honestly don't know?... Well, I'm sorry to say that _that_ is going to have to be solved by you and you alone... Unless..."

"_Unless? _Koemna, please just get to the point, you're testing my patience," the fox's tail twitched back and forth as evidence of this.

The pacifier was sucked in further at this, "Unless the something your searching for helps find itself."

"_What?_ That makes no sense, it's a riddle in which I don't find to be entertaining..." he growled out, his fangs showing lightly.

Just as he was about to turn and look down at the junior god, the door closed. Light zipped past him, causing his vision to scatter and dots to form in front of them. As quickly as he had found himself surround be strings of blues and pinks, yellows and whites, he discovered that his surrounds were suddenly fading into something new.

A forest, perhaps a small patch of woods, now surrounded his being and it didn't look familiar in the least.

He turned to his left and his golden eyes set themselves upon an odd kind of waterfall that leaked into a small pond. The waterfall itself was formed by rough looking rocks- that's what caused its oddity, "Why haven't they eroded?"

As he moved closer to inspect he noticed the water to be slowly flowing down the rocks, as if there was a block in the conjoining river, "I wonder..."

Kurama was beginning to investigate the blockage when finally he laughed at himself, "Why do I care? I'm here to look for _something_, not to ponder why a waterfall has not the water to make it such."

He gazed up, a hand quickly sheltering his eyes from the bright sun, "Now I just have to find what that something _is_... Does Koenma honestly think I know what he talks about?"

A small, defeated sigh escaped his lips as he knelt to sip at the cool water before moving further into his natural habitat, the foliage.

* * *

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" he cursed as he jumped up and down in a temper tantrum, "I explicitly told Yusuke to deliver Youko _here_! No where else; no side trips!"

"I'm sure he meant well–" Jorge tried to defend as he handed Botan a hot cup of tea.

"No! No, he knew–"

"Koenma... sir?" came the female's voice, it's usual bubbliness completely lost.

"Uh... Yes, Botan?"

"Perhaps– perhaps this _was_ for the best... I mean... it hurt _us_ to seem him that way... Imagine how much it hurt him? Being fully aware of everything that was going on around him yet not able to help, protect, or in the least speak..."

She sipped lightly at her tea before continuing a little more confidently, "We've never really known what Hiei thought or was feeling up till a few years ago... It's kind of odd... Kurama becomes closed up and cold, Hiei becomes open and depressed. Both feeling sad and- and..."

Botan looked numb as if she were piecing together a long forgotten puzzle that had not all the pieces to fully solve, "It's like when Kurama changed to the opposite of what he actually is- was, Hiei did too... So, could their–"

"Possibly. I did do some research and when Hiei's Jagan was implanted he did go through a few years in which he became more in touch with what was around him and not what he could kill or defeat... This was during the period in which were the last few yearsofKurama's life as Youko Kurama," he murmured, revealing some things he kept to himself.

"What? What are you two talking about?" questioned the blue ogre who was throughly confused.

"Nothing... Now, Botan. I need you to do as I've told you... We haven't much time so don't dawdle, got it?"

"But... what about Yukina? I'm sure–"

"That's just something we'll have to chance. Do whatever you have to, afterwards, if we succeed, I'll tell what I did."

"And if you don't, Koenma sir?"

"I don't want to even think about how sore my tush's going to be..." he pouted, almost comically.

* * *

Trees grew as tall as the eye could see, reaching to the skies and beyond. The silver headed being shrugged at all this, "It seems too perfect, all of this. I just wish I could place what was missing here..."

He sighed and plucked a fruit from a nearby tree. The blue-purple object looked safe enough so he took a bite only to spit it back up after a few seconds, "It's unpalatable, almost as if the tree had no life even though it's bearing fruits..."

His golden eyes broadened, "That's it! There's no life here. I hear no birds singing nor any other animal for that matter... What a shame, this could have been quite the paradise..."

It was during this speculation of the fruit bearing tree that his eyes caught a quick movement to the side of them. His figure snapped around, hand in hair and eyes scanning, "I know you're here, step out..."

A gruff looking man materialized before his eyes, "What are _you_ doing here?"

At first the fox was taken back but then a smirk took over his features, "Ah, I see where I am now. No life because _you_ probably killed it all, right, Hiei?"

"Who are you? How is it you know my master?" growled the newcomer as he readied himself for a fight.

"Your master you say? Well than, who are _you_? You look like a friend–"

"If you're referring to my master as your _friend_, you're mistaken. He has no _friends_. Now ready yourself for a fight! You've insulted him!" with that the small being darted off somewhere.

"Insulted him? How so?" Kurama inquired with amusement as he circled in his spot, keeping an eye out for his attacker.

Almost immediately after the comment the servant slashed, or attempted to slash, the other. He easily dodged it and brought his fist forward to make contact with the child-like face.

The body flew backwards, not even attempting to gain control of his flight. He struggled to stand once he made contact with the ground, his breath uneven and eyes hazed.

"So easily defeated? Are you sure _you're _not insulting him?"

Blood seeped through the imitation's own warded Jagan as he tried to speak only to fall to his knees and cough up more of his life's fluid.

"Come now, I didn't hurt you nearly as much as you're implying."

Hiei's face looked up, leaking streams of the crimson, "Have you no clue to where you are? Why would my master let you _here_... How could he?..."

The small one's arms gave out, letting himself fall completely to the ground, "This place is dying... I guess it was only a matter of time before I did... Soon, soon every brother will die and when that happens... Master will be in peace, finally..."

The silver kitsune knelt beside the other, "What do you mean? Where am I? Why is it Hiei's your master and that you look like him?"

He chuckled darkly as his last words left him, "If you don't figure out soon, his life won't be the only one taken..."

* * *

"Koenma, w-why do _I_ have to go in _there_?" the ferry girl whined.

"Botan, I have to say, I think this is the first time you've argued over a direct order," Koenma then said sternly.

Botan pouted grimly as she looked upon what was in her arms, "B-but if we do this... Couldn't it destroy the place? I mean how can something be inside its own–"

"Either way it's destroying _itself_. So... just do it, alright?"

"Koenma, what about what could happen if he _doesn't _figure it out in time?... I mean..." her voice died off as unpleasant thoughts filled her head.

"I'm afraid either way it would happen... Call it a natural balance that few come to realize. Like a bee to its flower. Without the bee the flower can't spread its seeds and without the flower the bee can't produce its sweet honey... Only its so much more than that... when it comes to people," he stated rather blandly.

"But–" she tried again only to be silenced by his hand.

"There's nothing more to debate... I actually find it quite odd that you revolt now when you didn't before..." he unlocked the door and, with a bowed head, the woman walked in, "I'm afraid you'll have to depart with Kurama... Just make sure he doesn't see you in the meantime and if he doesn't succeed... well, you'll make it back here in either case so just be safe, okay?"

"Yes, sir, I understand..." she whispered as she shifted her load a tad.

"I'm sorry, but it has to be done this way now..." he sighed and closed the door.

* * *

He gripped the ground to hold steady after the earth quaked. His eyes looked the area over, trying to see if what had caused it had been another being. Seeing nothing, Kurama again stood, "I wonder what that was about..."

Out of nowhere a swift wind broke through whispering a message of haste though not to him, "Master is here..."

Then, he was knocked back to the ground as gales from all directions followed the first. It felt as though a hurricane was trying to lift him to the sky as they whipped around him before it faded.

"How many imitations _are_ there?" he inquired to himself, still a bit startled.

* * *

The girl squeaked and held purchase to the being in her arms as large amounts of wind enveloped her like a hand to a glove.

When all had ceased she gazed up and her eyes filled with amazement, "All of you... You- you look like what he once did..."

Their eyes all settled on their master before one spoke up, "Is this why we're all dying? Because our master has left his world?"

Her pink eyes took in all the different expressions around her completely ignoring what was just asked in favor of speaking of her impressment , "Of all the heads I've been in... Hiei's is by far the most intriguing of them all... So complex, beautiful, and genius. Not many would place an individual character as an emotion so it would interpret things different than the next. You must be courage... right?"

The one who last spoke nodded his head as he knelt next to her, "Give him over then go hide, the fox will be here shortly."

"How did you know...?"

"Empathy understands all. Now go."

She looked over the crowd before her once more, "I see no violence though..."

Another spoke up softly from behind the bunch, "He died by the hand of Kurama... He was weak and so him and Protection joined together- merged into one... but even that wasn't enough... We're all growing weaker and have been for quitesome time. Now I understand why it's at a more rapid pace..."

A few nodded before one leaned up against another looking a tad weaker, "One by one we will fall until we all will die... It would be wise to try looking of a way to escape this place and take the fox with you."

The girl shook her head as she laid Hiei down so she could stand, "Koenma wants it this way... Plus, I'm not really alive either, I'm a Ferry of the River Stix... Another thing, Hiei's soul is trapped in his body... So... in a sense he's... he's dead but..."

"We understand, now hurry off. There's a cave to the west of the waterfall."

"Um... Just one last thing... I know from experience that everything has a reason for being set so what is there a waterfall?"

Courage spoke up again for this, "Master's life. The rocks symbolize his rough struggles and the water symbolizes how he still bore through it, lived and continued. The pond being his inevitable end. When all the water has drained or has dried up it will be his end."

"But it's still flowing..."

"Like anything else in his life, he will put up a struggle and try to move the barrier that's preventing the water from continuing... Sadly there is nothing we can do to remove the stone or log that has blocked its flow. Never have been able to, never will be able to."

She smiled sadly as she stared down at the young demon's Courage, "I never thought you would _ever_ speak to me about something like–"

"Don't get too emotional about this," he growled before going on, "I'm one with Empathy now... that's the _only _reason. Now hurry off, baka!"

With a small bow she summoned her oar and jumped on, "Thank you... for showing me at least how great Hiei was without anyone's knowledge."

Courage snorted once, "Not true... We're nothing... of no importance to anyone."

He knelt and scooped up his fallen master and walked off, the group falling behind. One in particular lagged behind the rest, he stood impassibly as he stopped one moment to turn and nod at her. His hair looked to be more jagged than the rest and his eyes more telling too.

At first she was captivated by the strange act before she gasped, fulling understanding now, "Hiei...?"

A twitch caused the his lips to smirk lightly before he rose a small finger to his lips.

She blinked widely at him before mouthing, 'why' 'how'.

His red eyes rolled at her before lifting up his bangs and turning to follow the departing clones.

* * *

Silver hair whipped around as he sped off in the direction the former Hieis had went. All to soon was his mission over as he caught a large patch of black before him.

"Why are there so many of you?" he questioned, not quite understanding his situation still.

"We were told you were smarter than that, Kurama," one said, apparently the leader as he stood in front of them all.

The fox brushed a silver strand away choosing to ignore the insult, "Well, at one point I did have an idea of where I was though to think that this was Hiei's mind would be quite a contumely to its beauty. Now, however, that cannot be as your master, that is him in your arms, correct, is now here."

The small man knelt, depositing his master onto the ground before withdrawing his sword, "One side of me is telling me to let his collapsing mind kill you, though the other says to run you through with my cold steel like you had killed him with you heartlessness–"

A hand clasped Courage's shoulder, "No."

His head snapped around, before bowing his head as he only now recognized who it was. He held out his sword but the other pushed past Courage, ignoring it.

Kurama chuckled lightly at this, "You plan to kill me? Why, I already killed one of you with ease, I suppose another wont hurt."

His gold eyes watched with little interest as the shorter one took his time strolling forward. It was only when he was directly in front of the other did his rose whip come out.

To his shock, as well as a few of the clones, the one before him then dropped to his knees though his red eyes gazed up showing no care once soever.

"What are you doing? Get to your feet, baka. If this is indeed Hiei's mind then at least try to prove it to me by fighting!"

"The one you killed before, that weak one..." he paused a moment, "That was Violence as well as Protection... So you see, though Courage would fight, he would not win because with one piece missing they all fall apart, like a jigsaw puzzle... you never see the complete picture if you're missing a piece."

The amber eyes glared down into empty red ones, "Hiei would never give up no matter what. Even if he knew he was going to lose he would share his loss with his foe."

"Oh?... Well is it not true that you once said you never wanted to be Youko again?"

A quick snarl answered, "Matters have changed that."

The red eyes didn't let up their blank gaze at the other, "Then can't matters change here too?..."

"Never to this extent! He hated being weak! He would never have allowed it–"

"Who's to say that it was allowed?... The Jagan is controlled by emotions. Seeing power drop as well as health it took control. How else would this mind be so sculpted... in less the master of it was trapped here and had nothing better to do."

"Him? Creator of all this? I still find that hard to believe. He destroyed things– killed them, never created."

"You say that... but your eyes tell a different story. They quiver as they gaze upon–"

His free hand grabbed hold of the others throat as he lifted him from the ground to the air, "Are you saying I'm afraid of _you_."

Finally a tiny smile grazed the small one's face, "Prove... you're not... Kill... me..."

* * *

_:smiles slightly: Well, that's all for now... Please Review! Thanks! XD (More's to come in time hehe..,)_


End file.
